You're not Change, Anymore
by jadeschmidt
Summary: Mungkin siklus hidup manusia sama seperti kelopak bunga lili yang jatuh dan terbawa angin pada hari itu. Mati, hilang dan akan terlupakan suatu hari nanti. Tapi, ia berjanji tak akan melupakannya, tidak sedikit pun. —ShintaroAyano.


You're not Change, Anymore.

_(—not even a bit.)_

.

Vocaloid (c) Crypton Future Media and Yamaha Corp.

**[IA by 1****st**** Place.]**

Kagerou Project (c) Shizen no Teki-P—Jin.

[—see? Saya tak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil sedikitpun.]

.

Warning: Angst gagal. Deal with it. OOC.

.

**Sinopsis:** Mungkin siklus hidup manusia sama seperti kelopak bunga lili yang jatuh dan terbawa angin pada hari itu. Mati, hilang dan akan terlupakan suatu hari nanti. Tapi, ia berjanji tak akan melupakannya, tidak sedikit pun. —ShintaroAyano.

.

**No like? Wai yu no read?**

.

* * *

Shintaro ingat betul mimpinya malam itu.

Semuanya terulang, lagi dan lagi. Bagaikan kaset rusak yang minta dibetulkan. Malam ini, malam malam sebelumnya, juga malam yang berlalu beberapa hari usai kematian gadis yang menohok perasaannya yang sangat tidak peka.

Entah darimana ia memiliki niatan untuk bangun dan membereskan tempat tidurnya. Sesuatu mendorongnya untuk melakukan demikian, hal yang tidak biasa ia lakukan. Juga membuka jendela dan berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci mukanya.

Entah darimana…

Entah darimana dan sejak kapan ia merindukan kehangatan yang menyentuh permukaan kulitnya, merindukan aroma—atau sekedar siluet gadis itu. Senyum, tawa, dan juga warna rambutnya yang sangat khas.

Tak bisa dipungkiri, Shintaro merindukan itu semua; ia merindukan gadis itu, lagi, lagi, dan lagi.

Gadis yang muncul di mimpinya dan melemparkan senyum lembut padanya, memandangnya dengan tatapan familiar yang melemahkan hatinya—membakar dirinya dengan rasa rindu, membunuhnya dengan kekosongan.

Senyum yang ia goreskan berupa senyum tulus—tak memiliki kebencian tersirat didalamnya. Itu senyum yang sangat tulus.

Menghangatkan hati, membuatnya meleleh karena menghangatkan perasaannya.

_(Bila gadis ini masih hidup dulu, kau tak pernah membiarkannya membakar sifatmu yang dingin itu.)_

Intinya—Shintaro merindukan-**nya.**

Sangat.

* * *

.

.

.

Merupakan suatu hal yang tidak biasa melihat Shintaro yang jarang keluar rumah—kamarnya—tiba-tiba berdiri di trotoar jalan, menunggu rambu penyebrangan berubah hijau untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah menengah tempatnya—seharusnya—menuntun ilmu.

Ia melewati beberapa toko-toko makanan ringan, toko pakaian, toko bunga, dan toko alat tulis. Shintaro melewati semuanya itu, melanjutkan perjalanan hingga melihat jembatan yang menarik ingatan masa lalunya dari tumpukan kenangan buruk.

Ia meninggalkan gadis itu disini, dengan kata-kata dan tingkah laku yang sangat kasar.

Sementara besok ia tetap menyapa dan tersenyum ke arahnya, seolah dengan kata-kata itu dan perbuatan itu ia tak merasa sedikitpun sakit di hatinya.

_(Dan, kau melihatnya menangis saat jam pulang sekolah telah usai, menangis sendirian di dalam remang-remang kelas.)_

—esoknya ia ditemukan tewas karena jatuh dari atap sekolah—banyak yang bilang ini bunuh diri.

Tapi Shintaro tak mau menelan fakta itu bulat-bulat, ia—dirinya—adalah penyebab Ayano—gadis itu—_jatuh_ dari atap sekolah—pasti demikian.

Kadang Shintaro menganggap kematian Ayano adalah kutukan untuknya. Ia mendengar suara tawanya, ia mendengar suaranya yang mengajaknya, ia mendengar desiran angin yang membelai rambutnya dihari terakhir mereka bertemu, kadang juga ia melihat syal merah, yang seringkali Ayano lilitkan dilehernya.

Tapi, sesungguhnya ia hanya merindukannya, ingin melihatnya kembali seperti dulu.

Belum mau kehilangan pemandangan rutin yang gadis itu perlihatkan.

Pemuda bersurai hitam terus melanjutkan perjalanannya melewati gerbang sekolah—yang dibuka untuk umum selama minggu perpisahan—minggu sebelum libur panjang dimulai.

Tak ada yang berubah disini—kecuali satu hal yang penting.

Ayano biasa memandang gerbang sekolah, mencari sosok Shintaro dari lantai dua gedung sekolah itu. Bila ia berhasil menemukan apa yang ia cari, Ayano biasa melambai pada Shintaro, dan Shintaro hanya memalingkan muka sambil mendecih sebal—kadang juga Ayano melempar burung kertas dari jendela lantai dua yang disana.

_(Dan tanpa sadar kau juga merindukan rutinitas yang biasa ia lakukan padamu.)_

Shintaro segera memandang kedepan—tidak lagi menatap jendela dimana Ayano sering berada.

(Sering—)

Mungkin Ene atau Momo akan bertanya padanya; _Apakah dunia yang terbentang didepanmu menjadi dua kali lebih membosankan?_ sambil tersenyum sedih.

Mungkin juga Shintaro akan menjawab; _Hmm? Biasa saja sih._

…

Dan detik selanjutnya Ene atau Momo akan menamparnya telak, "Kau bohong."

* * *

.

.

.

Akan menjadi omong kosong kata-kata Shintaro bila ia mengatakan, _"Biasa saja,"_ hidupnya yang sekarang.

Bohong, dan memang benar apa adanya.

Buktinya, ia masih mendatangi kelasnya yang dulu, duduk di tempatnya yang dulu, dan kadang menoleh ke tempat gadis itu berada, dulu, yang kini telah diletakkan bunga lili putih untuk mengenang temannya yang telah pergi ke sana.

Ia berpangku tangan, memerhatikan papan tulis yang masih berbekas jelas materi pelajaran yang diajarkan guru-guru dihari sebelumnya.

Itu hal mudah—sangat mudah bagi Shintaro untuk memecahkan semua permasalahan yang gurunya berikan.

_(Kenapa kau tidak mampu memecahkan masalahmu sendiri, kalau begitu?)_

Shintaro cukup pintar—lebih malah. Ia bisa memecahkan permasalahan materi, tapi baginya sulit untuk memahami hati. Ia tidak peka, tidak peka—bahkan pada perasaannya sendiri, sebelum akhirnya si gadis menghilang.

Baru ia mulai mencarinya.

Apa kau akan mati? Tidak. Apa kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya padanya?

—mungkin.

…Kenapa… mungkin?

"Karena aku tidak tahu apa aku bisa bertemu lagi." bisiknya saat ia melipat tangannya, membisikkan jawaban itu didalam lipatan tangannya, agar tak ada yang tahu. Lalu ia menoleh kesamping sekali lagi—mengharapkan sosok gadis yang melipat kertas ulangannya menjadi burung-burungan kertas.

Ah, ingin rasanya menangis.

Tapi itu mustahil.

Pemuda bermarga Kisaragi membenamkan kepalanya ke kedua tangannya, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan segera meluap tak karuan, mengharapkan keajaiban yang ia yakin tak akan pernah ada.

Karena gadis itu—gadis itu…

…telah mati.

(—dan ia baru mencarinya setelah ia sudah tiada.)

* * *

.

.

.

Apakah Shintaro sudah menemukan jawabannya?

Sudah jelas, namun belum ia temukan.

"Shintaro?"

Si penyendiri mengangkat kepalanya—entah sejak kapan ia tertidur. Matanya masih kurang fokus dari intensitas cahaya dibelakang sosok seseorang yang familiar. Perlahan sekali ia mengusap matanya, membuat sosok itu mulai tertangkap jelas di retina matanya—dengan dibayangi goresan sinar senja yang mewarnai langit.

Dan sedetik setelah ia dapatkan kesadaran dan kontrol penuh atas dirinya, matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

_(—didepannya berdiri Ayano, dekat—sangat dekat dengan dirinya, hingga rasanya hanya perlu uluran tangan dan kau akan dapatkan dia.)_

Dapatkan dia, dan tak usah kau lepaskan dia lagi.

…

Shintaro menelan ludahnya; tidak, tidak. Ini pasti mimpi—apakah ini mimpi buruk, ataukah ini mimpi indah?

"Shintaro?"

_(—aku tahu kau sangat merindukan suaranya yang bergetar indah di telingamu.)_

Menangislah, Shintaro. Tak ada yang melihatmu. Hanya gadis itu, ia, dan Tuhan yang melihatmu.

"Tidak."

"Eh?"

Shintaro menghela napas, Ayano memandangnya kebingungan. Angin sepoi-sepoi mengibaskan tirai yang menyamarkan keindahan matahari terbenam di luar sana. Si pemuda berdiri di hadapan sang gadis, dan ia memandangnya lekat-lekat.

"Kau pasti kemari untuk membunuhku, kan?" bisiknya pelan dengan nada datar khas yang sering ia gunakan untuk berbicara pada gadis dihadapannya. "Silahkan. Aku tidak keberatan." katanya, mengambil langkah mundur selangkah sebelum memandang keseluruh penjuru kelas; banyak bunga lili putih diatas meja-meja teman sekelasnya.

Angin kembali menerpa wajah pemuda berjaket merah, si gadis mengumandangkan tawa kecil yang tulus dan terdengar manis. "Aku tidak," balasnya dengan intonasi santai dan khas anak-anak kecil yang sering ia gunakan dulu saat menyapa Shintaro—atau berbicara dengannya.

Sedikit mendengus, "Kau bohong, kan?" Shintaro tak lagi mengabaikan perasaan yang ingin ia katakan pada si gadis—seandainya mereka bisa bertemu lagi, yang kini pada kenyataan, mereka benar-benar bertemu disini, walau masih merupakan tanda tanya; mengapa Ayano ada disini.

Tawa tanpa beban yang ia keluarkan, senyum tulus yang ia lukiskan, warna hitam yang ia goreskan di hati Shintaro. "Tidak, aku jujur." katanya, "Apakah orang mati masih memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan kebohongan, disaat yang sempit dan penting seperti ini?"

Shintaro terdiam mendengar tiap kata yang Ayano katakan dilatari matahari terbenam yang berkerudung horizon _magenta_.

Kembali keheningan meraja diantara keduanya, dan tak ada yang berani menyentuhnya.

…

Pemuda yang sulit bersosialisasi kemudian berkata; "Kalau begitu…" Ia tertawa mengejek. "Mengapa kau disini? Apa kau akan menarikku agar ikut bersamamu?" perlahan, nadanya merendah dan menghilang, bersatu dengan udara yang menyeruak bisu diantara keduanya.

Si gadis menggeleng, "Tidak." akunya. "Aku ingin bicara padamu."

Shintaro—terdiam, sedikit kaget dengan perkataan Ayano.

Mendengus, "Katakanlah," lalu ia sekali lagi memandang si gadis bersurai hitam yang balik memandangnya lurus. "aku mendengarkan disini."

_(—kelopak bunga lili jatuh menyentuh lantai dingin.)_

Gadis ber-syal merah membara meletakkan tangannya dibelakang tubuhnya, sedikit menunduk—kemudian mengangkat kembali kepalanya, dengan berani menatap jauh kedalam iris kelam si pemuda yang memandangnya tak pasti.

"—harusnya kau bersyukur."

Pemuda bersurai hitam terdiam, rasa bingung memenuhi sel-sel otaknya yang lambat bereaksi.

Sementara si gadis menunduk dengan ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. "Kau masih memiliki keluarga yang mencintaimu, kau masih hidup, kau masih bisa bahagia di dunia ini—"

"—tapi tidak. Aku tidak bisa hidup bahagia—"

_Karena kau tak akan menjadi bagian dari hidupku—karena kau sudah mati._

Ingin Shintaro menambahkan kata-kata itu, tapi ia sadar, dirinya tak mampu.

"Tidak. Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Bisa kok—"

"TIDAK BISAKAH KAU DIAM, BRENGSEK!" akhirnya ia membiarkan semuanya tumpah. "Kau tahu, aku telah kehilangan semuanya—semenjak kau jatuh dari sana! Kau menjatuhkan segala yang kumiliki, bersama dengan dirimu yang mati hari itu!"

Ayano—diam, bergeming. Tak tersenyum, tak tertawa seperti biasa.

"Aku terlambat menyadari semuanya!" lalu Shintaro menjatuhkan dirinya ke ubin kelas, merasakan hawa dingin yang menyentuh kulitnya. "Sesungguhnya, aku—"

—Namun si gadis telah cukup mendengar pengakuan si pemuda.

"—kalau begitu, jadilah orang yang sedikit lebih peka terhadap perasaanmu sendiri, Shintaro." Ayano berkata, melangkah perlahan menuju Shintaro dan mengelus punggungnya perlahan. "Orang pintar sudah banyak di dunia ini, tapi banyak juga yang mengorbankan cintanya demi kepintarannya.

"Aku hanya berharap satu hal darimu; jadilah sedikit lebih peka dengan perasaanmu."

…Tapi, tetap saja Shintaro tak menghentikan air matanya yang jatuh untuk Ayano—dengan penyesalan, kesedihan, dan penderitaan yang tercurah ditiap tetes yang jatuh mencium tanah.

_(—jatuh, terlupakan dan terbawa angin.)_

Ia tersenyum kembali, "Satu hal lagi, kumohon, jangan lupakan aku—"

—dan kegelapan mendominasi.

_(Mengucapkan salam perpisahan terakhir dengan bahasa bisu.)_

…

* * *

.

.

.

Mungkin siklus hidup manusia sama seperti kelopak bunga lili yang jatuh dan terbawa angin pada hari itu. Mati, hilang dan akan terlupakan suatu hari nanti.

Pemandangan matahari terbenam hari ini kembali Shintaro saksikan sendirian—didalam ruang kelas yang sepi dan membuat gila. Entah sudah berapa lama ia disini—ia tertidur—tapi yang tadi, tak berani mulutnya mendusta; apa yang ia lihat tadi sangat realis—nyata, seolah Ayano beberapa menit yang lalu masih berada di depannya.

Ia yakin ia tak bermimpi.

Tapi yang tadi itu apa?

…

—yang pasti, apapun itu, sekarang ia bisa tidur dengan tenang saat usianya genap 18 tahun.

—_tidur dengan tenang, selamanya._

* * *

["—selamat malam, Shintaro."]

* * *

[Matahari yang terbenam hari ini masih sama seperti saat aku hidup dahulu.

Lihat, lihat. Tidak ada yang berubah saat aku mati kan?

Jadi, semuanya sama saja, tidak akan ada yang berubah nanti, kalian tetap bisa menikmati pemandangan matahari terbenam ini, sama seperti saat aku mati.

Karena aku bukan bagian dari kebahagiaan kalian, biarlah aku menciptakan skenario kebahagiaan untuk kalian, yang kusayangi.

—kau juga, Shintaro, aku menyayangimu—sampai kapanpun.]

Shintaro mendecih, merobek kertas yang barusan ia baca dan menjatuhkan potongan kertasnya ke meja gadis yang ia rindukan dulu. Lalu sekali lagi memandang bunga lili putih yang seolah kehausan diatas meja.

_(—tanpa sadar ia menangis, dan pertemuan itu belum cukup untuk melepas rindu.)_

Lalu ia berjalan keluar kelas dan segera menaiki tangga demi tangga untuk sampai ke atap sekolah—tempat ia biasa menyendiri dan memandangi pemandangan kota sendirian—bersama Ayano yang sering mengikutinya.

Dan ia melihatnya—matahari yang terbenam hari ini masih sama.

Tapi rasanya berbeda.

Karena kau telah menghilang dari sisinya.

(Kembali teringat lagi ia akan sosoknya dan gadis itu yang memandangi matahari terbenam bersama, diselingi debat dan sumpah serapah untuk sang gadis.)

—yang membalasnya dengan senyuman tulus.

Tapi, tangis penyesalan tak bisa membuatnya kembali kemari, dan ia juga mengetahui hal itu.

Kenapa manusia selalu menyesali semuanya saat akhir telah tiba?

* * *

_["…Kuharap, kau mencintai hari esok,"]_

_["—dan juga bisa melindungi apa yang berharga bagimu."]_

* * *

.

**End.**

.

* * *

"_Karena, ini bukan akhir, ini adalah awal."_

[10:18AM—kamis, 30 mei 2013—sekolahan.]

* * *

**A/N:** Selesai.

Wew, ganyangka selesai. Padahal bikin dengan semangat dan mood naik-turun ga nentu. Yayayaya, I know feelnya gaada sama sekali. judul ganyambung. deal with it. ooc parah sumpah. nyesel juga nulis ini. Tapi sayang juga udah ditulis capek-capek tapi didiemin. Jadi publish aja deh. Kritik saran diterima dengan hati terbuka.

well anyway thanks for reading, mind to review? bye-bye *kabursejauhmungkin

* * *

_["—sedikitpun, tak sedikitpun kau berubah sejak terakhir kita bertemu, Shintaro. Tidak juga perasaanku berubah sejak kita bertemu pertama kali—aku masih mencin—mu."]_


End file.
